


关于白滨亚岚后悔养猫的那些事

by wxiangxiaow



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 白滨亚岚为了排解生活压力养了一只猫，然后他后悔了。
Relationships: Komori Hayato/Shirahama Alan
Kudos: 9





	关于白滨亚岚后悔养猫的那些事

**Author's Note:**

> 养猫需谨慎，还需要刷牙。

1.

是时候养只猫了，白滨看着镜子想。

镜子里的自己胡子拉碴，头发油腻，黑眼圈重的堪比万圣节妆容；嘴角苦大仇深地垮着，格子外套里的灰色衬衫也皱巴巴的，散发的低气压快能实体化。

这委实怪不得白滨不爱干净，倒不如说最受不了这副样子的就是白滨本人。只是他已经连续改代码一礼拜，整个人在报错——DEBUG——报错的死循环里原地转圈；饿了点外卖，累了就趴在电脑桌前睡几个小时，被电脑分屏的白光晃醒以后继续工作。

猪狗不如，白滨如此评价自己的生活。

可是老板不管你是猪还是狗，他只要你最后跑出来的那个结果，至于你中间经历了多少艰难险阻，他毫不关心。

也许有只猫会好一点，白滨快速冲了个澡，把自己摔在床上，意识朦胧的时候又想起这件事。

可以强迫自己规律作息，又可以撸猫解压，一举两得，不愧是我。

2.

说干就干，没时间但有钱的白滨以他傲人的行动里迅速置办好了一系列猫用产品，其中不乏海外进口的高级货，白滨肉疼地看了演账单，又看了眼自己装好的爬架和猫砂盆。

不行，再苦不能苦孩子，白滨狠狠摁灭屏幕。

恭喜白滨先生，你已经在成为合格的主人的道路上迈出了巨大的一步——无视自己的账单。

3.  
万事俱备，只差猫了。  
4.

弄到一只猫并不是什么困难的事情，花钱有花钱的门路，不花钱也有不花钱的门路；而白滨只是想要一只猫，高矮胖瘦毛色瞳色全无要求，这事就很好解决了。

他带了一只橘猫回家。

其实他也不知道猫的种类有什么，只是看中自己的小猫有一身金色蓬松毛发，他就把它擅自划分到了橘猫行列。

橘猫个子虽小，但却有名有姓，指定姓是小森，指定名字是隼，领养处的工作人员说叫错了会不开心，闹情绪，要白滨务必注意。

“看不出来你脾气还挺大。”白滨揉了一把猫脑袋嘀咕道，他带隼走的原因有二，一是隼主动跑过来坐在自己腿上，二是工作人员说隼是一只“沉稳”的猫咪。

沉稳，这对一只猫来说是一种难得的优良品德，意味着他将有一个独立的猫格，喜爱独处，不轻易大吵大闹，也不喜爱把家里整成战场遗迹。

多懂事啊，我就是喜欢这种性格的小猫咪，白滨欣慰地填文件，隼已经在他腿上盘成一团睡着了，压的他的腿有些许麻，但是没关系，这说明隼喜欢自己这个主人。

“啊，白滨先生，隼还小，还没有绝育，年龄到了记得带他去医院哦。”录入信息的工作人员提醒道，“不绝育对猫猫的身体不好。”

“好的，我知道了。”白滨一边应声，一边把隼放进铺了他喜欢的毯子的猫袋里，橘猫被动静和陌生的味道惊醒了，甩了甩脑袋，好像还不知道将要发生些什么。

“回家了隼。”白滨拉上了猫袋的拉链。

“喵——”

4.

白滨在接猫前对有猫的幸福生活有过许多想象，像什么搂着猫咪睡觉，自己在工作猫咪在自己手边或者腿上睡觉，把脸埋在猫咪的肚子上一顿狂吸；有时候猫咪可能会犯一些小错，没关系，幼猫都是需要教育的——

但是肯定不包括和猫咪吵架这一项。

“你给我下来。”白滨揉了揉眉心，他以为自己回来的时候会有猫咪来门口迎接，一边喵喵叫一边蹭他的裤脚。

喵喵叫的待遇是有了，只不过声源在白滨的蚊帐顶。

“喵——”众所周知，人猫语言无法相通。

“你说说你，第几次了，你这样下去我蚊帐都要坏了——”白滨搬来凳子去捞那个把钢管压弯的罪魁祸首，捉住它的前腿，抱住屁股，解放了可怜的纱网蚊帐。

“喵——”

“你还好意思叫！你有资格叫吗！”白滨把猫咪摁在怀里，“我不是给你弄了爬架吗！你怎么回事小老弟。”一边戳猫咪的鼻子，一边试图进行第630次言语教育。

“呜——”隼缩着鼻子，两条后腿在空中疯狂乱蹬。

算了，白滨告诫自己不能和一只猫崽计较，松开了手，隼立刻跑开了。

唉，逆子不懂老父心啊，白滨摇摇头。

类似的情节在这间公寓里已经发生了无数次，渡过了应激期的猫崽立刻表现出了与年龄相符的活力，每天跑酷上蹿下跳，白天睡觉晚上叫，致力于把自己主人本来就危险的发际线再往后拉一多一厘米。

“这位朋友，你不是很沉稳的吗？”无法入睡的夜，白滨看似温柔实则用力地握住猫崽的两条前腿，千百次发问。

“喵！”猫崽兴致勃勃地回了一句。

能怎么办，钱都花了，总不能说不养就不养吧。

白滨决定躺在床上装死，任隼弄出再大的声音也绝不发出一丝动静。

妈妈啊，我好困——

5.

时间过去了两个月，白滨欣慰地发现隼不再每天半夜蹦迪，自己上床没有多久也会跟着上来睡觉。

如果不是在自己脑袋顶睡觉就更好了。

白滨躺在被窝里争着大眼睛看着眼前的空气，他能感受到枕头的形变和环绕脑袋一周的温度——没有猜错的话应该是隼的肚子。白滨叹了口气，把猫崽从枕头上撤下来，随手放倒在床上。

被打扰了睡眠的猫崽不是很开心，在被子上踩来踩去试图找到一歌可以充当盆地的地方，最终选择了拱进被子里，找到了白滨的咯吱窝，把脑袋靠在白滨的肩膀上。

......救命我养的猫可能是个变态我现在要怎么做才能让他成为一个根正苗红的好少年。

6.

教是不可能教的啦，养又不能不养。 ——第10086次被猫踩醒的白滨先生在凌晨4时发言

纵使隼有千种缺点，但它确实很喜欢白滨，睡觉的时候要一起，上厕所和洗澡的时候蹲在浴室门口发出惨叫，给他挠挠腮帮子就会立刻眯起眼睛，脑袋还要转来转去方便白滨挠遍整个头。

“喵！”隼对着坐在电脑前的白滨叫，这两天白滨回来的晚，回来了也没时间陪它玩它最喜欢的小老鼠。

“隼你等一下，我这里还有一点没做完。”白滨被催得焦头烂额，口头上应了一句，就算知道隼听不懂，白滨也确实每天都在和他说话，要是被同事看见肯定会笑他哄猫和哄儿子一样。

猫崽蹲在地上，盯着白滨的腿，也不知道听到了没有，他站了起来，降低后腿的高度，跳上了白滨的腿。

“哦！吓我一跳。”白滨眼前划过一道金色，腿上立刻多了不可忽视的重量。“对不起啊.......”白滨终于空下放在键盘和鼠标上的手给仰脸看自己的小家伙，搓揉他的两颊，“爸爸要是不赚钱就养不起你了。”他跟橘猫碰了一下鼻子，又重新回到工作里面。隼好像明白这不是撒娇的时候，自己在腿上躺下了。

半小时过去了，白滨摇醒了猫崽，他腿麻了；显然，海外的猫粮固然好，营养高猫爱吃，但是也有一些副作用。

“小伙子，我们是不是该来谈谈减重的事情了。”

谈判不是很成功，隼显然对这项决定很不满，并且一心将自己心中的负面情绪传达给人类。

在人类精神最脆弱的时候。

“哥们，我知道减少食量可能会让你不是很高兴，但是这是你趴在我胸口睡觉的理由吗？”白滨这次是被压醒的，“你是一只快要六斤的大猫了，能不能对自己有一些自知之明？”

橘猫纹丝不动，两只眼睛盯得白滨心里有点发怵。

“算了算了，不减，可以了吧。”白滨投降。

7.

白滨给买猫粮的店铺追加了中评。

“猫咪很爱吃，成功在一岁有了两岁的体重。”他狠狠地摁屏幕上的虚拟按键。

8.

一个尽责的主人，不仅要给自己的猫咪提供干净的水和营养丰富的粮食，及时清理它的厕所并陪它玩耍，给它剪指甲，定时打疫苗和内外驱虫，还要关注它的口腔健康。

这是白滨最新学到的知识。

理由无他，只是因为隼对他打了个哈欠，而他确确实实闻到了从隼嘴里传来的，口臭味。

洁癖如白滨一开始以为是自己搞错了，他立刻调查了家里是否有异味来源，自己的衣服都是当日换洗——safe，地板在有了隼以后都是两天拿吸尘器打扫一次——safe，猫砂盆清理了——safe，垃圾桶里只是一些废纸——safe。

那么，剩下的问题就在于——

白滨掰开了隼的嘴，嗯，找到了。

确实是口臭。

隼有口臭+猫咪最喜欢做的事情就算舔毛 = 隼将会变成一只臭猫

隼的全身都带有口臭味道+隼喜欢趴在自己身上的任意位置 = 自己将会受到气味攻击

隼的全身都带有口臭味道+隼要和自己一起睡觉 = 床上用品将会被污染

白滨的脑海里瞬间蹦出了如上公式，惊恐指数就好像某知名老牌节目超 **○** 变 **○** 变旁边的记分牌一样噌噌噌上涨，最后发出了庆祝的爆破声。

他颤抖着手，打开了搜索引擎，搜索“猫咪 刷牙”。

无人得知当晚的白滨宅到底发生了什么，除了掉了一地猫毛的隼和被自家儿子进行多连踢觉得我命休矣的白滨亚岚先生。

9.

刷牙是场持久战，白滨第987次在YOOObe上看完了给猫咪刷牙的视频，杀气腾腾地从牙刷槽里抓起隼的专用牙刷和牙膏，试图抓猫。

这已经是白滨换的第4把刷牙工具了，在尝试了包括手指在内的各种自制工具后，白滨翘着包着创可贴的手指在网上下单了单束刷牙——在他试图拿纱布给隼擦牙表面的时候小家伙狠狠地闭上了嘴。

当然随后就被进行了爱的教育。

白滨也不是没有想过曲线救国，比如说自己不喜欢的是隼把自己全身都舔成口臭味，那就可以帮它洗澡——然而猫咪无时不刻不再舔毛，而洗澡只能三个月一次。

更别说在洗完澡的3小时内，崽子就会把自己身上那股香香的沐浴露味道都给舔掉。

还是老老实实刷牙吧。

于是现在隼被压在地上，嘴被白滨强行掰开，喉咙里发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，紧张气氛一触即发。

但是白滨是什么人，是新时代勇于实践的实干青年，只见他一只手卡住了猫咪的下巴，另一只手手上的牙刷趁虚而入，快准狠地找到猫咪大牙，进行摩擦；透明的牙膏是奶香味的，隼开始砸吧嘴，塑料刷毛被他嚼的咔咔响，听起来马上就要寿终正寝。

“你别吃牙刷啊。”白滨一惊，立刻撤出了可怜的牙刷，果不其然，顶端的刷毛已经失去了一开始的尖端造型，成功变身子弹头。

“呜——呜——”隼像是抗议似的从喉咙发出声音，它下巴还没被松开；但显然白滨的力道超过了可以称之为“舒适”的程度，它开始疯狂挣扎，刚剪过的指甲还留着一点粗糙的边缘，就这么勾在白滨的线衫上，扯出了几道银丝。

“——你又搞坏我衣服！！！！！！！”白滨立刻松手，隼一个翻身跳了起来，顺带以白滨的大腿为助跑器，跳上了爬架的最高层。

第987次的尝试也失败了，白滨选手损失牙刷一把，线衫一件，附赠猫爪印套餐一份。

10.

和各位一般想象的不太一样，其实猫的发情期不一定在春天。

只要年龄够了，那就随时都可能发生。

白滨被隼昼夜的躁动搞得不厌其烦，叫声也就算了，毕竟白滨的耳朵已经能自动过滤大部分的喵喵声，更主要的是，隼开始到处上厕所。

这洁癖能忍吗？必须不能。

“而且他们说猫猫切了那玩意以后会变得稳重很多，而且不切对身体不好，你看我也不知道去哪里给你整个母猫来对不对？”白滨对趴在自己身上的猫咪循循善诱；最近隼粘人了很多，也许是因为天气冷了，能在柔软的地方呆着就绝对不接触冰凉的瓷砖，白滨只要在任何一个地方坐下或者躺下，过一分钟就会跳上来找位置坐下揣好手闭上眼睛，比如现在，白滨半坐在床头，隼就趴在他的肚子上，任由白滨呼噜它身上的毛。

“要不我们找个时间去检查一下？”白滨象征性地征求了一下意见，反正猫也听不懂人话 。

隼站了起来，转了个身，拿屁股对着自己的主人。

“早割晚割逃不过，不如就年前完成kpi吧。”白滨拍打猫咪的屁股，无视了隼的反常行为，他吹了个口哨，在内心盘算着要不要向网上看到的故事一样假装自己是多么多么不舍是医生强行把他带走。

没想到自己打了那么久的代码，居然还有机会转行做演员，想想还挺刺激的。

11.

养猫以来，如果有人问白滨最大的愿望是什么，白滨一定会大声地回答想让隼讲标准语。

方言也可以，英语也可以，再不行菲律宾语也可以，虽然目前来讲这个语言氛围不是很浓厚。

但是谁来解释一下贴着自己下半身的是个什么玩意儿。

白滨平躺在床上，双手叠放在胸前，默默地倒放睡前的动作影像，确认自家被强行突破而自己毫无知觉的可能性大概无限接近于零，那么床上突然多出来的人型生物是隼的可能性就无限接近百分百，原来一只猫有姓的原因是因为他其实是个人——个鬼啦！

白滨一个枕头盖向蹭在自己腰边那个毛茸茸的脑袋，并以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势跳下床按下床头的顶灯开关。

一片白光晃得白滨忍不住眯起眼睛。

而床上的不明人型生物动了一下，但看起来只是被突然而来的物理攻击所扰，他扒开枕头，撑起上半身，甩了甩头，眨巴眨巴眼睛地盯着白滨。

“亚岚酱怎么了嘛？”

和自家猫一样奶声奶气的声音。

白滨感觉有无数个圣诞小人在自己脑边一边转圈一边举着七彩的的小喇叭在唱“恭喜你实现多日愿望，请这位幸运儿发表他的获奖感言”。

“隼？”他试探性地喊了一句。

“亚岚酱我好困哦......”男孩打了个哈欠，他在床上站起来，摇摇摆摆地想要朝白滨的方向走，最终还是把自己摔进了白滨的怀里，“明天再说好不好嘛.......”

是熟悉的碰瓷手法没错。

白滨抱着软乎乎的男孩想。

等等、这个皮肤的手感是怎么回事、

妈妈啊这里有人不穿衣服——————

嗒、嗒、嗒、嗒，客厅里的钟尽职尽责地打了四下。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊小森隼你赔我的睡眠时间！！！！

白滨欲哭无泪。

12.

“我的建议是坦白从宽抗拒从严。”白滨慢条斯理地咀嚼着自己的早餐，对面坐着的金发男孩满脸委屈——因为白滨不仅没给他加粮，甚至拔掉了饮水器的电源，所谓饥寒交迫莫过于此。

哦，也没有很寒，毕竟白滨大半夜地给他找了套旧衣服给套上了。不过就算是旧衣服对于小孩子来说也有点大了，短袖袖口在手肘晃动，下摆则盖住了一半的大腿，一看就很保暖。

“你是不是听得懂人话？”见隼没有要开口的意思，白滨率先提问。

隼点点头。

“所以你明白我的每一句话对不对？”

点点头。

忍住，白滨亚岚，他站在床上还没你高，不能和小孩一般见识，不.......

“......那你觉得是不是需要和我解释一下半夜蹦迪的原因？是觉得我不会揍你是吧？”

完了，没忍住。

隼不点头了，他跳下椅子就想跑，奈何人体构造和猫实在是不太一样，没跑出去两步就被白滨捉住后颈拎回餐桌前。

“这屋子就这么大，你跑啥。”

“喵——”

“别给我装傻，拿着这个，给我乖乖进浴室。”一个长柄牙刷被塞进了隼的手里。

“亚岚酱好凶哦......”隼小声地嘀咕。

听到了这句话的白滨努力扬起嘴角，把男孩推到浴室的镜子前，拿自己的杯子装好了水。

“你已经是个成熟的大猫了，你应该学会自己刷牙。”

13.

平心而论，对白滨而言，猫变成人并没有带来什么太大的不便，倒不如说不用自己手把手刷牙铲屎，生活都明亮了起来。

但是小森不太高兴。

明明之前会抱自己，会摸摸脑袋夸自己是个好孩子，下班也会第一时间回家找自己，睡觉也允许自己睡在边上，怎么现在距离感这么强了呢？小森把尾巴甩得啪啪响，他想不明白，这是白滨晚归的第四个夜晚，虽然以前也不是没有过，但是他就是不高兴。

难道他在外面有猫了？

被这个可能性惊到的小森从沙发一跃窜进了卧室，冲进了被子之间 ，自从养了猫，白滨换洗被子的频率高了不少，床上是一股好闻的衣物柔顺剂的味道，被小森擅自认定是白滨专属的味道。

早知道就不变成人了，小森有点沮丧，他转了几个圈，把自己身上的毛蹭在被子上，然后盘成了一团。

白滨进门的时候看见的就是蜷在自己睡的位置的一大包拱起。

傻猫，白滨把男孩子从被子堆里刨出来，摊开以后给穿好衣服再掖好被子。

“亚岚君，”小森醒了，抓住白滨的衣袖就在自己鼻子上蹭来蹭去，他没有闻到白滨身上的酒味，“我不想做成熟的大猫了。”

“拉倒吧，从科学道理来讲是不可能的。”白滨试图解救自己的衣袖。

“从科学来讲我也没办法变成人。”

“你不是睡觉吗怎么那么多话？”

“难道亚岚君不好奇我为什么能变成人嘛？”

“不好奇，快给我睡。”白滨按灭了卧室的灯，从外面关上了门。对于小孩子来说，现在已经到了睡眠时间，但是对于大人来说不是。

又搞这套！小森不满的撇撇嘴，脑子转的飞快。

也没有去喝酒，那到底去干啥了，不会真的是外面有猫了吧？小森想到之前看到的那些可爱又娇贵的猫咪，心里猛然不安。

不管，反正现在这张床还是我的，小森再次赌气地把自己缩成一个团。

14.

实际上，白滨连续几天晚归不是因为什么喝酒，也不是因为外面有人，更不是外面有猫。

纯粹就是年底加班加的。

还好老板也不致于压榨劳动力到令人发指的地步，大手一挥，宣布加班到八点半以后的员工统统发放20块的宵夜券，除了公司饭堂还能在楼下麦当劳使。有时候白滨在八点半前完成了工作，思来想去还是等到八点半打卡，捏着宵夜券去饭堂拎一份炒面一盒酸奶回家，炒面自然是白滨的，酸奶三七分，三是猫七是白滨。

在小森还只是一只猫的时候，白滨一会儿担心猫有没有好好吃饭喝水，一会儿担心猫有没有把家里拆了，下雨担心打雷会不会被吓着，大晴天担心猫会不会为了晒太阳而跳窗，可以说是茶饭不思，一心向家；到家发现一切正常无事发生就会抱着猫头来一顿猛亲。

亲完以后就是喜闻乐见的分酸奶环节，白滨叼着撕下来的酸奶盖看着自己的宝贝猫咪呼噜奶，收走小碗以后才轮到白滨的宵夜时间，小森总是试图去抢剩下的那点酸奶，被捉住前爪还要拼命往前探脑袋。白滨没有办法，只能拿自己鼻子碰碰对方的，才能让猫安静下来。

但如今小森不仅是一只猫了，他可以变成生活自理的人，于是白滨理所当然地不再担心吃饭喝水拆家跳楼，安心加班，就是拎回家的酸奶由一盒变成了两盒，体型也变大了吃食什么的还是大份一点好，白滨也理所当然地这么认为。

但是小森不这么认为。

天哪亚岚君都不愿意和我一起喝酸奶了！！！！！保持着猫姿态蹲在懒人沙发上的小森傻愣愣地看白滨从袋子里拎出了第二盒酸奶，内心旋转升天爆炸。

这绝对就是不满的表示吧！！！！果然亚岚君还是喜欢猫咪而已吧！！！小森被自己的新认知吓到了，脑海中忍不住浮现出自己被扫地出门，在窗外看白滨接新猫回家，给新猫做猫饭开罐头，和新猫亲亲抱抱举高高的凄惨画面。

太吓猫了！小森赶紧一溜烟跳上了爬架的顶部，盯着白滨的发旋，屁股高高拱起，做好跳跃的准备，按理来说白滨站在地上是够不着自己的，但是也要做好万全准备.......

“隼？”白滨不明就里，换在之前，橘猫早就在自己的腿间又钻又蹭地撒娇了，今天是怎么回事。

“呜——”

“是你最喜欢的酸奶哦，为了庆祝你变成人拿的大份。”白滨摇摇酸奶盒子，试图把小森诱惑下来。

橘猫不为所动，尾巴炸成了粗粗的一条。

“隼——下来吧。”白滨把酸奶放到一边，对着爬架张开手臂，用舌头敲击口腔上颚，发出空空的声音吸引橘猫的注意力。

“嗷呜。”小森还是很没骨气地跳进了自家主人的怀里，下次，下次一定不理他了，橘猫一边舔着酸奶一边想。

15.

白滨感觉自家猫最近不太对劲，主要表现在对自己态度的极端变化上。

人型存在的时间肉眼可见地减少了，叫他的时候都当听不见，睡觉的时候却非要贴着自己。

啊，这就是传说中的叛逆期吗。老父亲一边收拾房间里四处散落的猫毛，一边无奈地叹气。

“不过猫不都是这样神神经经的吗？”上次给隼打疫苗的医生的话在白滨耳边响起，彼时的白滨还在因为隼总是盯着虚空发呆和突然开始的跑酷行为担忧它的智商，完全没想到在不远的将来还会有更加玄幻的事情发生。

嗨，就算能够变成人也没法改变本质是猫的事实，白滨总算是找到了理由，不禁对隼的猫生更加充满怜爱。

“隼——睡觉啦。”白滨拍着自己的床铺呼唤。

爬架上的猫连眼皮都没抬一下。

原谅它吧，估计脑袋也不太好使，白滨安慰自己，拍多了两下床示意自己的工作已经完成了，“那你看着点时间啊，别蹦迪了。”

既然是能够明白自己话的小猫咪，多给点自由度也是好的。

半夜，白滨果不其然感到有一坨什么东西压在了自己的右肩上，他眼睛都没睁就把那坨东西揽在了胸口，象征性地抓两把毛，又睡过去了。

睡个觉还要走流程，我看直接把你送去读公务员得了。

16.

所以脾气诡异也会和状态不稳定有关系吗？

白滨侧躺在床上，了无睡意，他睡觉的时候只穿了条裤子，所以现在能清楚地感知到自己胸口毛茸茸的脑袋。睡劈叉了一不小心变成人这种行为也不是第一次了白滨表示理解，但是时下问题在于，这个树袋熊式的肌肤相见，要么是自己被勒到呼吸困难，要么是隼把自己捂到无法呼吸。

“小伙子你不嫌闷的吗。”白滨伸手到后方去扒拉死死按着自己背部的那只手。

“嗯......”行动没有很成功，手从背转移到了后腰，没有要收回去的意思，当事人反而趁机往白滨怀里钻。

“醒醒醒醒。”白滨放弃了，索性把被子蹬到腰部，转去揉那个毛茸茸的脑袋，金色的毛发手感和猫毛一样干燥柔顺。

“亚岚君......”小森迷迷糊糊地应了一句，拿脸去蹭白滨的胸膛。

睡懵了吧，连自己是猫还是人都搞不清楚了。

“看我——”白滨控制住了小森的脸，让他看向自己，“手松开点，我都要被你勒死了，你们猫都喜欢这种窒息式睡法吗？”

小森总算是不情不愿地松了手，改抱着白滨的手臂手不放。白滨觉得气氛有点微妙，他认真地思考是哪里有问题。

怎么说，刚变成人的时候站在床上还不能与自己平视，现在要努力蜷一把才有机会缩进怀里睡觉；担心小孩会滚下床所以把床移到了床边，自己睡在外面，现在这张一米二的单人床显然是塞的满满当当......

“你是不是胖了？”白滨捏着小森的脸颊往外扯，人型比较好欺负这点倒是蛮符合白滨心意的。

“窝、才、没、油”小森呲牙咧嘴地否认。

既然没有胖，那就是长大了呗，白滨恍然大悟。

那男孩子大了要怎么办，白滨思考自己接受过的教育。

啊！对了！该分床了！白滨再一次为自己的聪明才智鼓掌欢呼。

17.

白滨没有想到小森会如此抗拒分床睡这件事，具体证据有且不限于坐在自己手上不允许自己浏览购物网站页面（以猫的姿态），趴在自己脸上睡觉（以猫的姿态），彻夜地蹦迪和扒猫砂（以猫的姿态）。

意识到的时候，连睡劈叉的次数都在下降，那套隼专用的衣服叠的整整齐齐放在懒人沙发上，猫毛都不见多一根。

隼在生气，白滨终于后知后觉地意识到。

为什么呢？是因为自己最近没有陪它玩？还是因为自己箍着它喂驱虫药？或者是说，自己说隼长大了要学会一个人睡觉？

白滨亚岚啊白滨亚岚，你到底是怎么看待隼的？是一个人，还是一只猫？

一向神经大条的白滨被自己问到了，琢磨了半天没有琢磨出答案。不过没关系，白滨干别的不一定行，放弃思考一定第一名。

只要把对方的情感同样程度地返回去就没问题了吧，隼始终是喜欢自己的，白滨乐观地想。

作为第一步，今晚就去买条鱼吧！白滨美滋滋地计划着，父慈子孝的幸福生活似乎已经展开。

但有句话怎么说来着。

你最好是。

18.

老实说，白滨开门进来的时候小森难得地感到一阵尴尬。

因为他在厕所上厕所。

这话说的有点令人费解，详细点说，他，小森隼，一只正在与主人进入单方面冷战的可以变成人型的猫咪，正在以人类的姿态，在上厕所，并且关了门；而可以预见的是，主人将会一进门就会寻找自己。

可是想想肯定还是人类的厕所方便啊！小森在心里给自己辩白，又卫生又不用产生垃圾，我这是为了亚岚君好。

“隼——我回来了”爽朗的声音果然从玄关传来。

算了，横竖都是死，晚死不如早死。

“喵——”

“！！！我的祖宗嘞你可别喝马桶水欸——”白滨一边碎碎念一边冲向厕所打开门，看到却是在一团滚动的衣服。

“......”

“喵呜——”看起来没有一点能自己逃脱出来的样子。

“你看起来真的不太聪明的样子。”白滨叹了口气，捉住了那团肉团子抱在怀里，剥开第一层，浅金色的猫头立刻拱出来，凑在白滨脸上闻来闻去。

“噫，”白滨用一只手控制住不安分的猫头，“告诉我你没有喝马桶水。”

橘猫摇摇头，他确实没有。

白滨松了口气，并没有细究为什么衣服会出现在厕所里，他心里还在想那条鱼的事。

“我买了鱼哦。”

猫耳朵支棱起来。

“我回来的时候在车站见到一个超——可爱的小朋友，看着就想去捏捏人家的脸蛋，可惜不认识人家啊。”

变成飞机耳了。

“啊、好想有这么可爱的小孩子哦。”

橘猫跳出了白滨的怀抱，直奔卧室。

“记得穿好衣服再出来——”

19.

小森跟上课的小学生一样笔直地坐在餐桌后盯着煎鱼的白滨，他故意穿了白滨放在床边的居家服，被熟悉的气味包围让他安静下来。

明明我才是最可爱的，上个月的13号晚上9点14分不是才说过吗，小森很想这么问。

但是他没有。

因为他又想去厕所了。

这不太妙啊，发情期什么的，小森咬着下唇，耳朵和尾巴快要捂不住了。

要不先去一次厕所......？

白滨只看到了一道金色的残影闪进厕所，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，这已经是他回来隼第五次去厕所了，不太对吧。

趁着吃饭的时候问问吧。

小森看着镜子里的自己，又拨弄了一下自己乱糟糟的头发盖住耳朵；侧过身去，裤子后面鼓起一块，不过坐下来应该看不见吧，他想，反正亚岚君也不会注意到的。

就好像他也没有注意到自己穿了他的居家服一样。

小森拧开水龙头，往脸上拍了两下水，走出了厕所。

白滨在等他，桌上放着两个碟子，撒着黑胡椒滋滋冒油花的是白滨的，什么都没有甚至带有腥味的是小森的。

“怎么了？”白滨笑着问他，“老往厕所跑，是肾功能不太好吗？要我带你去医院检查一下吗？”

这句话像是导火索一样迅速点燃了小森多日来的委屈，也顾不得什么暴露不暴露的，哇的一声跪在地上哭了出来，“我没有！！！”

白滨一下给整懵了，好好的怎么一下又哭了，来不及细想，赶紧先把小孩从地上拉起来，隼碰到了白滨就赖着不肯自己走，两个人跌跌撞撞地倒在懒人沙发上。

男孩子皱着脸哭的满脸都是眼泪，胸脯剧烈地颤动，说话都是一抽一抽的，

“为什么不和我，一起喝酸奶了？还不想让我和你一起睡？是不是不喜欢我，要去接别的猫了？”

“我没有——真的，真的没有，我就是，嗯，”被压在下面的白滨面对指控哑然无语，恨不得剖心以证清白，“我觉得隼长大了嘛......”说话的声音越来越小，他不得不抱着小森以防止小森从沙发上摔下去，借这个机会白滨也认识到自家的小孩确实长大了，自己的衣服都能够好好地撑起来甚至有点挤。

“不想、不想长大，”小森哭的更大声了，毛茸茸的耳朵藏不住了，支棱在空气里，“长大、长大总是好难受、这里、很难受，”他牵引白滨的手去找自己的尾巴，“尾巴都出来了，但是我不想去医院，不去医院亚岚君是不是会不开心，会觉得很吵。”

那条浅金色的尾巴挣脱了裤子的束缚就直挺挺地立着，没有垂下去的意思。

“我要怎么做、亚岚君、才不会不喜欢我，明明就说过、我才是最可爱的，今天却还在夸别人。”小森拿袖子擦了一把眼泪，抬头亲上的白滨的嘴唇，仅仅一瞬又分开，这是他跟着白滨看无聊电视剧的时候学会的人类的示爱方式，“亚岚君就不能是我一个人的吗？”

“不是、等、等一下？？”白滨万万没想到事态会有那么严重。

“不要、亚岚君等一下万一就不见了怎么办。”小森咬上了白滨的锁骨。

20.

白滨从来没想过，养猫是可以把自己搭进去的，就好像也没想到隼根本不是稀罕那点酸奶，只是为了亲他一样。

呵，猫咪，白滨给躺在自己膝盖上猫咪做了个鬼脸。

21.

“我最最最最最喜欢亚岚君啦——”今天的小森也是绝赞的白滨挂件。


End file.
